Brambleclaw
Brambleclaw ~~Needs Charart~~ Description Brambleclaw is a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He has the same outside frame and look of his father, Tigerstar, but as appose to personality, he is the complete antithesis. Family Mother- Goldenflower Father- Tigerstar Siblings- Tawnypelt, Hawkfrost, Mothwing, Tadpole History Brambleclaw, first introduced as Bramblekit, is a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. In A Dangerous Path he becomes Firestar's apprentice and is known as Bramblepaw for the remainder of the original series. He receives his warrior name, Brambleclaw, in the beginning of Firestar's Quest. Brambleclaw is the current ThunderClan deputy, but he is often questioned about his loyalties because of his father, Tigerstar. He receives a message from the dead Bluestar, where she tells him that he must travel with cats from each Clan to go to the sun-drown place. That leads him to be traveling with his sister Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Feathertail and her brother Stormfur, and Firestar's daughter Squirrelpaw. The cats journey to the sun-drown-place to find the badger, Midnight, who tells them that the Clans must find a new home. Brambleclaw seems to take a leadership role on their journey. Brambleclaw and the others help to find the Clans a new home around the lake. Once the four Clans had settled in their new homes, Tigerstar began to walk in the dreams of Brambleclaw and Brambleclaw's half-brother, Hawkfrost, both Tigerstar's kin. Tigerstar's goal was to make his two sons ambitious for power, like he was when he was alive. However, he believes that Brambleclaw is too weak to take power by himself, so he plots with his evil son, Hawkfrost, to create a trap for Firestar. Hawkfrost shares his plot with Ashfur, who agrees to help, wanting to cause terrible grief for Squirrelflight because she chose Brambleclaw instead of him. Under the false assumption that Blackstar was waiting at the border, Firestar falls victim to a fox trap. Hawkfrost reveals that he was the one who led Firestar there, hoping Brambleclaw would kill Firestar, and planning to kill Brambleclaw if he refused. But it was Brambleclaw who killed Hawkfrost to save his leader and himself, thus making Brambleclaw worthy to be named the new deputy of ThunderClan. In Sunset, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, who had been quarreling before, realize how important they truly are to each other and become mates, angering Ashfur. They apparently have three kits, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze – however, in Long Shadows, Squirrelflight admits that Brambleclaw is not the father of her kits, and she never even had kits in the first place. Brambleclaw himself is unaware of this, according to Squirrelflight, until the end of Sunrise. He becomes angry with Squirrelflight about this. In The Fourth Apprentice, it's revealed that they are not mates anymore due to this. Brambleclaw has mentored Berrynose. Brambleclaw's siblings include Tawnypelt and four half siblings: Hawkfrost, Mothwing, Tadpole and Swiftpaw. He is uncle to Tawnypelt's kits, including Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, and Flametail. Brambleclaw's parents are Goldenflower and Tigerstar, and it is revealed in Code of the Clans that Brambleclaw's grandparents are Pinestar and Leopardfoot. He is great-grandson to Sweetbriar (Pinestar's mother), Adderfang and Swiftbreeze (Leopardfoot's parents); his both great-grandmothers being SkyClan's direct descendants (Cloudstar, Birdflight, Gorseclaw and Spottedpelt), Brambleclaw is himself part-SkyClan. He is also nephew to Mistkit and Nightkit (Tigerstar's sisters), Lionheart and Snowkit (Goldenflower's brothers), and great-nephew to Patchpelt, Willowpelt, Redtail and Spottedleaf (Leopardfoot's siblings). As his father's aunt was Poppydawn, he was cousin to Thistleclaw, Sweetpaw and Rosetail (who all died before he was born). Category:Thunderclan Category:Cats Needing Art